1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to an arrangement for generating in particular white light using blue light and a converter for converting blue light into yellow light and by combining these spectral components.
2. Description of Related Art
Such white light generating arrangements are widely known such as, for example, those disclosed in: WO 2004/105647A1, JP 2009105125, U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,712 B2, U.S. 2007/189352A1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,224 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,433,115 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,356,054 B2, and DE 10 2010 028949. The ratio of the blue light component to the yellow light component in the illumination light generated depends on the conversion medium which converts the blue light incident from an excitation light source into yellow light as a component of the illuminating light. In order to arrive in the white region of the chromaticity diagram, various parameters of the converter must be met precisely, including the doping of the converter material, light scattering in the converter material, and the thickness of the converter. Only with a precise adjustment of such parameters it is possible to achieve the correct spectral ratio of blue to yellow light so as to obtain white light.